Control
by LyaraCR
Summary: "...No fim, Sasuke sempre soube: Obtinha total controle sobre o mais velho. Era essa a verdade..."


Olá! Passando por aqui depois de centenas de anos pra deixar apenas um Uchihacest PWP pra quem tanto adora!

**Control**

**XXX**

"_**...**__No fim, Sasuke sempre soube: Obtinha total controle sobre o mais velho. Era essa a verdade..."_

Podia sentir o toque firme em seu pescoço, podia sentir os dedos longos acariciando sua pele, sem nenhum propósito além de aliviar as tensões, podia sentir o óleo morno escorrer pouco a pouco por suas costas abaixo, relaxando, acalmando, o aroma adocicado intoxicando pouco a pouco. Fechou os olhos. Respirou fundo. Sentiu o agarre apertar um tanto que mais, abriu os olhos pouco a pouco e olhou por sobre o ombro, deparando-se com olhos tão similares aos seus. Eles estavam semicerrados, o rosto numa expressão que não podia de todo definir, e com uma cor afogueada, talvez pela temperatura do ambiente, ou não. Afastou-se com sutileza, escorregando para dentro do ofurô, sentindo a água tocar certas partes então despertas de seu corpo... Tentou se conter, era fato, mas toda a estranheza do momento causou certo grau de delírio, eriçando os pelos de sua nuca, fazendo sua boca secar...

Molhou o rosto. Abriu os olhos somente ao sentir alguém adentrando a água junto à sua pessoa. Sentiu o cheiro doce, era ele, fato. Deus quisesse que não se deixasse perder o resto da sanidade. Ele era apenas seu irmão mais novo, nada além, então tinha que saber se conter.

Ele se aproximou e tocou seus ombros largos, dizendo que precisava relaxar, massageando ainda mais, lento, leve, por vezes com certa força além do necessário. Gemeu. Gemeu quando ele deixou sua mão escorregar um pouco abaixo, as unhas curtas ainda arranhando, saber-se-ia se displicentemente ou não... Quis pará-lo, quis que continuasse... Sentiu-se ofegar quando ele sussurrou perto demais, qualquer coisa inútil.

Essa situação vinha se fazendo insustentável já há certo tempo, e sua paciência, além de sua força de vontade para se conter, estava pouca demais. Virou-se de súbito, tomando o pulso da mão que tentava perverter seus sensos.

— O que você quer, Sasuke?

O outro apenas sorriu, de canto, um tanto quanto escarninho, talvez provocando, talvez afrontando. Olhou dentro de seus olhos.

— O que eu quero? — aproximou-se, empurrando o mais velho, uma mão em seu peito, assentando-se sobre as coxas do mesmo — Talvez eu só... queira, Aniki...

— Sasuke... Pare...

Advertiu. Ele pouco pareceu se importar, pegando da espuma que cobria a água e espalhando pelo corpo, pela parte visível do mesmo. Mordeu o lábio inferior.

— Você quer? — sorriu, pausou dramaticamente, jogando os cabelos — Eu sei que quer.

Afirmou. O olhar pesado nos olhos do mais velho finalmente valeu de troféu ao outro. Arrastou-se pelo corpo dele para um tanto quanto mais perto, podendo sentir que ele se encontrava quase que no mesmo estado de alteração que sua pessoa.

O mais novo desceu sua mão pelo abdômen do outro, tocando, apertando, sentindo. Aproximou sua boca da orelha de Itachi e gemeu, rouco, compartilhando do gesto do mais velho.

— Você quer, eu sei que quer...

Disse, incitando, provocando. Deliciosamente próximo, apoiou-se nos joelhos e deixou-se abaixar pouco a pouco sobre o outro, sem realmente fazer o que queria, apenas sorrindo, malvado, cheio de uma luxúria tão pecaminosa e imprópria quanto o inferno.

— Ah, Sasuke!

Exclamou o mais velho, sentindo dentes finos em seu pescoço, arranhando, enquanto o sentia provocar, rebolar contra seu membro sem descer realmente. Estava enlouquecendo, decerto. Se ainda tivesse ao menos um pouco de sanidade, o faria parar com aquele joguinho agora mesmo, mas diante de tudo que sentia, estava impossibilitado.

Reagiu. O tomou os dois pulsos, fazendo que surgisse uma expressão de espanto no rosto dele por um momento. Inverteu as coisas. Agora, ainda entre as pernas de Sasuke, ameaçava. Ele gemia, de modo ainda recatado, mas dava pra ver, sentir, pelo modo com que ele abria as pernas chamando e depois as fechava, impedindo, o que ele realmente queria. Queria se perder, devassar.

O prensou contra a borda do ofurô, mordendo com certa força aquele pescoço pálido, marcando, provocando assim como ele fizera. Se Sasuke queria cometer pecados, quem era ele para negar ou impedir, não é mesmo?

Forçou-se contra ele, deixando-se entrar o mínimo. Ele arqueou as costas, mordendo o lábio inferior, contendo um suposto grito seco. Isso fez o mais velho, por um instante, querer enterrar-se de uma só vez no corpo do outro... Ah, autocontrole, tão difícil de se manter quando tem um anjo decaído tão disposto a pecar em seus braços...

— Sasuke, me impeça...

— Por quê?

— Não... Não podemos...

— Podemos, porque você quer, eu também... Ninguém está acordado... Vem, vem comigo... Eu te quero dentro...

Mais uma vez provocou, sentindo-o forçar, depois sair, depois forçar outra vez...

— Aniki... Por favor... Quer que eu implore? Quer que eu implore para que me faça seu?

— Sasuke, pare...

— Eu não vou parar.

Aproximou seu rosto do rosto do mais velho, ameaçando beijá-lo... Não, não o fez. Apenas riu. Ele riu também, vindo em sua direção, uma mão em seu queixo, agarre forte.

Sasuke tremeu quando sentiu a língua morna do outro delinear pouco a pouco seus lábios, como se degustasse do que quer que fosse... Fechou os olhos. Aquilo era tão impropriamente delicioso! Deixou sua língua escapar um pouco e brincar com a dele... Não foi de todo estranho, nem mesmo carregado de pecados, não ao seu ver. Seu prazer era tanto que nem mesmo se lembrava que ali, era Itachi, seu irmão mais velho.

Aquilo se transformou num beijo. Não, nada muito calmo ou sentimental. Havia voracidade, não pouca, não. Pareciam se devorar. Sasuke puxou o outro para dentro de seu corpo, de uma só vez. Praticamente gritou, mas ainda assim, portava no rosto aquele sorriso um tanto quanto sádico.

Estavam então unidos em um só. Itachi se movia pouco a pouco, beijando seu irmão, tendo os cabelos puxados por Sasuke, o membro comprimido pelas paredes daquele corpo quente, antes inviolado... Sasuke gemia como uma garota, mesmo que tentasse se conter. Ter o outro era extasiante, e Itachi ia diretamente àquele ponto que o fazia estremecer e se arrepiar cada vez mais. As respirações erráticas se misturavam e a água parecia completamente descontrolada, derramando, os corpos dentre aquela espuma, cheiro de rosas inebriante..

Enquanto suas unhas curtas arranhavam as costas largas, ele mordiscava seu pescoço, a junção de seu ombro, provocando, incitando que Sasuke fosse ainda mais devasso... E as palavras sujas sussurradas, ah, sim, essas levavam Sasuke à beira do abismo. De repente, com um gemido ainda mais rouco, alto, e com uma forte contração, Sasuke se esvaiu. O mais velho ainda tentou se segurar, mas não pôde, e num quase-grito, explodiu.

Os movimentos foram cessando, e então um beijo leve, lento, carregado de sentimentos, se fez presente, selando o momento, definindo novos rumos que nem mesmo sabiam aonde daria. No fim, Sasuke sempre soube: Obtinha total controle sobre o mais velho. Era essa a verdade.

Fim.


End file.
